1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input/output power and signal transfer isolator device and method that utilize capacitive methods and structure to transfer alternating current (AC), pulsed power or high frequency signals from an input side to an output side. More specifically, the present invention relates to AC or pulse decoupled structure which electrically and electronically isolates input from output connections, yet permits electrostatic charges to migrate to output terminals, whereby the power and signal transfer occurs.
The present invention also relates generally to a digital isolator or capacitive barrier that allows signal isolation and unidirectional signal transfer from circuitry or a transmitter connected to an input side to be delivered to circuitry or a receiver connected to an output side.
2. Summary of the Invention
A device in accordance with the present invention provides a means for isolating at least two circuitries from each other, one on a primary or input side of the device and one on a secondary or output side of the device. The power supply circuitry, which is connected to the primary side of the device, provides the electrostatic charges to input electrodes. These electrostatic charges on the input electrodes migrate to output electrodes, thus producing unidirectional power and voltage on the output side of the device with the transferred power and voltage from the input side.
The present invention provides many advantages over forward power converter methods, apparatus technologies and inventions as known by those familiar in the art. These advantages of the present invention include, but are not limited to: (1) providing a means for decoupled power and voltage transfers between two circuitries; (2) providing a means for electrical decoupling between two AC power supply sources feeding a common circuit; (3) providing a means for lowering instantaneous short-circuit and transient currents within the decoupled circuitries; (4) providing a means for a decoupled transfer of a controlled amount of power from the input side circuitry to the output side circuitry; (5) providing a means for lowering the amount of power transferred from the input side to the output side upon an overload condition; and (6) providing a means for transferring from the input side to the output side an equivalent voltage value as is referenced as existing on the input side.
The input/output power and signal transfer isolation technique practiced by the present invention has a unique means of utilization of its components, namely, a plurality of input electrodes with at least one dielectric layer between each pair of adjacent input electrodes, and a plurality of output electrodes with at least one dielectric layer between each pair of adjacent of input and output electrodes in a common structure whereby the input electrodes of each pair are adjacent to each other and disposed within a pair of the exterior output electrodes.
An input/output power and signal transfer isolation device in accordance with the invention further comprises metallic film as electrode materials and dielectric materials, between pairs of adjacent electrodes. The input side has means for providing, to the input electrodes, a voltage from an AC power supply contained within the input side circuitry and the output electrodes have means for providing the input referenced voltage of the input side circuitry to the circuitry connected to the output side of the device.
The input/output power and signal transfer isolation device utilizes capacitive methods to transfer AC, pulsed power or high frequency signal from the input side to the output side, and the AC, pulsed power or high frequency signal on the output side is controlled and limited by specified design characteristic options.